


Oběti, které otcové přinášejí

by AdaCordella



Series: Dishonored - Inspirováno přáteli [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rivalmance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Kraťounká povídka, která vznikla díky Tofiam a jejím kouzelným třem slovíčkům (bleděmodrý, tkaničky a obálka), a která přísným okem dohlížitele sleduje konečný výsledek jedné takové nevyřešené, dlouho odkládané záležitosti mezi otcem a dcerou.





	Oběti, které otcové přinášejí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tofiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/gifts).



Bleděmodré nebe nad Wrenhavenskou zátočinou jen vybízelo k radovánkám u řeky. Dusný letní vzduch se tetelil nad cestami v ulicích a podél břehů bzučel životem. V tomto období mělo slunce sytě oranžovou barvu, která občas zůstávala i dlouho po západu a odrážela se v bledém srpku měsíce. Přírodovědci pro ten úkaz jistě měli nějaké logické vysvětlení, ale Corvo žádné nepotřeboval. Bohatě stačilo, že měl pořád s kým se o tu nádheru podělit.  
Kdysi dávno - to ještě Emily nebyla na světě - chodívali s Jessamine na pravidelné vyjížďky lodí, nebo se procházeli v zahradách Dunwallské věže, a sledovali odtamtud východ slunce. Byly to skoro čtyři roky, co ji zavraždili, a od té doby Corvo přilnul nejen k večerním červánkům, ale hlavně k milované dceři, která se zároveň stala jeho jedinou společnicí na procházkách.  
Dnešek nebyl výjimkou snad jedině tou brzkou ranní hodinou. Mladá císařovna ostrovů si vyžádala jeho doprovod krátce po snídani a dokonce ho vedla v přítomnosti stráží směrem k molu. Čekala tam na ně loďka s jedinou dvojicí pádel a Corvo pojal nepříjemné podezření, že zrovna padl do léčky, o níž neměl tušení ani jako královský Protektor a Zvědmistr dohromady. Ať plánovala Emily cokoliv, měla ve tváři tentýž výraz, který vídával při pohledu do zrcadla.  
Zdvižením pravice nařídil strážným, aby ustoupili. Muži v modrých tunikách sice poslechli, ale nevzdalovali se daleko, přesně tak, jak jim vždycky ponoukal; s dobrým výhledem na loď, řeku a obzvláště císařovnu. Ta je bystrým okem panovnice sledovala ještě nějakou dobu, než zvedla hlavu ke svému otci a ochránci.  
“Corvo, je tady něco, o čem s tebou potřebuji mluvit. Raději to proberme v soukromí, prosím.”  
Shlížel na svou dceru nejen s hrdostí a láskou, které se ani nepokoušel maskovat, ale především s porozuměním tíhy jejího úřadu. Jessamine vzala za vděk každou ukradenou vteřinou mimo doslech rádců, dvořanů i služebníků, a přestože tuhle potřebu bytostně chápal, cosi mu dělalo starosti. Nejspíš ona spěšná nutkavost, s jakou tohle všechno zorganizovala. Nebo samotný předmět dosud nevyřčené žádosti. Trocha té vnitřní nejistoty se mu pravděpodobně promítla ve tváři, protože byl téměř vzápětí ukonejšen úsměvem, který v důsledku neuklidnil vůbec nic.  
“Neboj se. Vlastně budeš překvapen. Mám pro tebe dárek!” Nechala se Emily slyšet, čímž ho přinutila zhodnotit celý problém s o to větší přezíravostí.  
“Dárek?” promluvil konečně.  
Císařovna přikývla a netrpělivě ho nasměrovala k loďce. Stále byla jeho malá holčička, i když toho o společenském chování věděla víc, než kterýkoliv její vrstevník. Neblahé okolnosti matčiny vraždy zapříčinily, že začala k životu přistupovat s mnohem větší odpovědností. Už si tolik nehrála a štětec s barvami vzala do rukou jen sporadicky. O to náruživěji si přála, aby ji naučil bojovat s mečem - s tím opravdickým, ne dřevěnou atrapou.  
Přinutil se k blahosklonnému úšklebku, když si všiml povolené tkanice jejích vysokých bot. S dovolením před ní poklekl a začal pevně utahovat šněrování.  
“Císařovna musí mít jistý krok, chce-li vstoupit na něco tak vratkého, jako je velrybářská bárka. A smím-li se ptát, kam přesně budu veslovat?”  
Emily se zasmála dvorskému tónu jeho hlasu a položila mu drobnou dlaň na rameno, aby se lépe udržela na jedné noze, protože Corvo jí přinutil během zavazování zdvihnout kotník. Její nemotornou snahu kvitoval káravým pohledem a rychle připomněl, že pokud chce skutečně umět bojovat, rovnováha je první věc, kterou by si měla osvojit. Okamžitě svůj přešlap napravila, tělo držela vzpřímeně narovnané jako volavka v rybníku, a že se s těmi tkaničkami královský Protektor náležitě loudal. Vedla si dobře, pochválil ji.  
Natáhl své rámě a pomohl Emily nastoupit, zatímco ho ujišťovala, že nepoplují nikam daleko, jenom tamhle, doprostřed, což bylo dál, než předpokládal. Rozhodl se přání císařovny vyhovět, prozatím. Chopil se pádel a zabral. Napoprvé to šlo vždycky ztuha. Dřevo se odrazilo od kamenné římsy kanálu a houpavě zamířilo po proudu.  
Nerušeně mlčeli, oba příliš zaujati výhledem na široké moře na horizontu. Teprve jakmile se ocitli dokonale odstíněni městským ruchem a šuměním vln, nadechla se Emily k řeči.  
“Chtěla bych si napřed promluvit o lidech, které jsi odhalil a potrestal během spiknutí na mém dvoře.”  
Puč sahal hlouběji, než očekával. Corvo skutečně nejen trestal, ale několikrát i zabíjel. Se svou dcerou jednal vždy upřímně, když už se rozhodl o něčem z toho vůbec promluvit, takže o důvodech jeho rozhodnutí nepochybovala. Až dodnes.  
Pootočil pádla a obrátil loďku šikmo proti toku vody. Na pár úderu srdce zastavila, a pak se nechala volně unášet. Třímal rukojeti zdánlivě uvolněně a sledoval, jak si Emily přikusuje rty zevnitř, jak tu a tam klopí pohled k sepjatým dlaním v bílých rukavičkách a netuší, odkud vlastně začít.  
“Vzpomínáš, co jsi mi řekl o Daudovi? Že byl znám jako Nůž Dunwallu. Nechápala jsem to. Doopravdy jsi mu neodpustil, že ne?”  
V tu ránu byly zase zpátky - ty tmavé oči, které zdědila po něm. Dívaly se přímo do něj, do jeho duše, do stinných zákoutí jeho srdce, které si raději nepřipouštěl.  
“Řekl jsi, že byl jediný, kdo upřímně litovat. Admirál Havelock nežádal odpuštění, svaloval vinu na druhé, včetně tebe, ale jeho zrada vycházela z pocitu ukřivdění. Mluvil jsi o něm jako o pokrouceném zbytku lidské hrdosti, pro nějž byla smrt vysvobozením, ale myslím si, že ses prostě jen moc zlobil. Vrazil jsi mu čepel do lokte a přinutil kloub, aby se ohnul a zbraň vystřelila. Vzpomínám si na ten hluk. Zbylo z něj akorát tělo, hlava byla pryč. Viděla jsem to. Říkal jsi, že je všechno v pořádku, ať se nedívám, ale já to musela vidět. Jednoho dne budu rozhodovat o životech druhých, mým jménem budou souzeni nepřátelé císařství a některé z nich popraví jako admirála.”  
Napjatě se odmlčela. Corvo mimoděk pohnul pádly a ještě zpomalil plavbu loďky. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jakým směrem se rozhovor ubíral a bude opravdu lepší, když si ukradnou trochu toho času navíc. Přesto nedokázal ovládnout rysy obličeje. Nahněvaně se mračil, to ty vzpomínky… Na zabijáka, který ho překvapil svou bezostyšnou žádostí o milost. Měl ho zabít. Toho večera. Nakonec to byl Daud, kdo probodl Jessamine, lhostejno pro koho pracoval. Corvo nikdy tak úplně nepochopil, jaká zemská síla ho tehdy přinutila složit meč a odejít. Kdyby dostal stejnou příležitost znovu, sevřel by klopy mužovy kazajky, zvedl ho na nohy a nechal ostří přepsat linii hrdla. Krev by se vyřinula, potřísnila šosy a přivábila smrt. Ostatky té dobytčí zrůdnosti by pak zahodil s přesně takovou bezohledností, s jakou Daud zacházel s jeho milou.  
Cíle nájemných vrahů neumíraly milosrdně. Jessamine trpěla Corvovi v náruči ještě drahnou chvíli, než vydechla naposled.  
“Přemýšlela jsem o tom, proč jsi nechal Dauda odejít, i když zabil maminku,” promluvila opět Emily, s hrdostí vládkyně udržela hladinu hlasu vyrovnanou, bez jediného zakolísání, za což ji ve svém emocionálním pohnutí musel obdivovat. “Vidím, jak se tím trápíš. I tak jsi ho nechal jít...”  
“Emily -”  
“Já bych ho zabila,” odvětila s prostotou třináctiletého dítěte. “Chtěla jsem to udělat, víš? Někdy jsem dlouho do noci snila o tom, že to jednoho dne udělám, a představovala jsem si, jakým způsobem bych to provedla. Chtěla jsem tě požádat, abys ho našel, ale došlo mi, že to neuděláš. Takže mi pomohli jiní.”  
S dechem hluboce zaraženým v hrudi zíral na dceru, jak štíhlou ručkou sklouzává do záhybu krátkého kabátku. Vytáhla z něj podlouhlou obálku a natáhla ji k němu. Papír se pod svitem blízkého poledne viditelně třásl, nebo to byla ona, kdo konečně ztratil nervy.  
Corvo se prudce vymrštil, chytil její zápěstí a sklonil ho mimo případný dohled. Tmavohnědé oči měl vytřeštěné zlostí. Nedokázal si pořádně vysvětlit, jak se Emily podařilo něco takového dokázat, koho mohla oslovit a kdo byl natolik pošetilý, aby ignoroval jeho přímá nařízení a jednal jemu za zády. Ten opovážlivec si to šeredně odskáče. Nebo raději všichni do jednoho - kolektivní trest byl vždycky účinnější. Vyhledat Dauda... taková pošetilost!  
“Emily, tohle není legrace! Strháváš na sebe příliš nežádoucí pozornosti. Říkal jsem ti přece, že- “  
“Říkal jsi, že Daud prosil o život, i když čekal, že ho zabiješ,” přerušila ho vzpurně. “Tak proč jsi to neudělal? Že by maminka tohle nechtěla, protože dávala druhé šance těm, kteří se chtěli napravit?"  
Jak usilovně zatínala zuby, svaly vzadu na čelisti se jí pohybovaly a chřípí rychle nadouvalo. I tenhle výraz dobře poznával.  
"Jednou jsi řekl, že kdybys ho znal dřív, dokázal bys tomu všemu zabránit."  
Nevzpomínal si, že by něco takového vyslovil a myslel vážně.  
"Stýskalo se mi, víš? Pořád dokola jsem opakovala, že pro mě přijdeš a všem jim nařežeš. Nenáviděla jsem ten pokoj, v kterém mě drželi. Ale teď vím, že kdybych utekla a vrátila se domů, bylo by to mnohem horší. Císařovna má vždycky spoustu nepřátel, to mi řekl Daud. Bylo pro mě těžké mu… odpustit."  
Corvo v tom okamžiku shlédl k jejich spojeným rukám, jako by čekal, že tam - na přední straně bílého voskovaného papíru - zahlédne prosvítající zjizvenou tvář.  
"Mluvil hrubě a vyhrožoval, to ano, ale nikdy mi doopravdy neublížil. Zavázal mi oči šátkem, abych neviděla, kudy jedeme, a celou dobu seděl vedle mě. Divně páchl a cítila jsem z něj kouř. Začal mi vyprávět příběh o leviatanovi olbřímých rozměrů, že málem potopil celou loď! Nechtěla jsem ho poslouchat, jenže pak jsem si to začala představovat a... na nějakou chvíli jsem úplně zapomněla, že… zabil mou maminku. Ti druzí mě vždycky drželi hrozně silně a pořád mě někam tahali, ale od něj to nikdy nebolelo. Teda jednou ano, když jsem ho kopla do nohy.”  
Navzdory okolnostem se Corvo neubránil pobavenému odfrknutí, které se téměř okamžitě překroutilo ve zhnusení nad věcmi, kterým zavčas nezabránil. Dokázal si ten okamžik živě představit, stejně jako barvité líčení své dcery o množství nevydařených útěků z područí jejích věznitelů. Prala se s nimi, ovšemže ano, jeho malá a chytrá bojovnice. Horko těžko uvěřit, že našla dostatek síly k odpuštění. A po něm chtěla najednou to samé, jako by šlo o volbu kostýmu na ples.  
Corvo k sobě odmítal pustit možnost, že by vůbec kdy odložil nenávist a hořkosladké vzpomínky na smrt milované ženy, ale dobrá věc z toho vzešla. Konečně chápal Cizincovu předzvěst o Emilynině pozoruhodné moudrosti.  
“Někteří lidé se mohou změnit,” nenechala se odbýt. “A všechny tyhle informace tě k němu zavedou. Prohlédni si je. Pořád dokola opakuješ, jak se naši nepřátelé jednou vrátí, že musíme být připraveni, a já o tom nepochybuji, ale tak udělej, co je třeba, a sežeň lidi, kterým můžeme důvěřovat, kteří nás nezradí.”  
Zuřivě přemítal o tom, co od něj vlastně mladá císařovna ve skutečnosti chce. Daudův návrat, opravdu? Vždyť měl na rukou krev stovky lidí. Corvo si vážil života druhých. Každé další a nevyhnutelné zabití mělo svoje odůvodnění, a to nejen v pomstě úkladné vraždy Jessamine, nýbrž ve snaze o záchranu jejich dcery. Na kolenou a pod pohrůžkou blízké smrti by každý přísahal věrnost a kál se. Nic hrdinského, žádný důvod k odpuštění, vždyť Daud využil první možnou zbraň, aby svou mrzkou existenci ochránil. Nezáleželo na tom, jestli ho k tomu dohnala promyšlená manipulace nebo nějaká pomýlená romantická oddanost. Výsledek byl stejný; Corvo jej nedokázal zabít, a stačilo k tomu vyslovení Emilinina jména; protože unesl a zabezpečil to nejcennější v jeho životě - naději na nový východ slunce.  
Převzal obálku s informacemi a ukryl ji v záhybech černého obleku. Pročte si to později, víc nemohl slíbit, ale bohatě to stačilo, aby probudil jiskru radosti v milované tváři.  
To jsou ty oběti, které otcové přinášejí svým dcerám.  
... Tahle měla navíc štěstí, že vládla celému Ostrovnímu impériu.


End file.
